


smooth(ie) lines

by specs of glitter (nekrateholic)



Category: CLC (Band), Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/specs%20of%20glitter
Summary: In retrospect, Seunghee really, really should have taken that second look at her drink.





	smooth(ie) lines

**Author's Note:**

> dear prompter! i've had my eyes on this prompt since the very first aml festi'm so happy i finally got to write it! ;; thank you so much for the idea and i hope you like how it turned out :3
> 
> prompt 27: we accidentally took each other’s smoothies because they were ready at the same time and they were under the same name

It starts like this: Hyun Seunghee, on a mission to try every drink in her local coffee shop. It’s a small place, not quite hole-in-the-wall but close enough. It’s just a block away from Seunghee’s apartment, though, and the idea of fancy coffee on demand is tempting enough that Seunghee is pretty much on a name basis with all the baristas.

Most of the times, at least. For a coffee shop this small, the employee turnaround is suspiciously high. The coffee is still good, though, so Seunghee tries not to think about it too hard.

She has long since picked out the least busy times so it’s really not a surprise when she walks in at eight-thirty in the morning on a Saturday, only to find two sleepy baristas alone in the shop. Yubin is one of them and she’s been there for a little over a year now, so of course Seunghee knows her. She waves at her, then glances at the other girl She’s new it seems, blonde hair reaching barely above her shoulders and for a moment, Seunghee wonders if they hire the baristas here with a beauty contest..

She checks the overhead menu, even though she knows what she’s ordering already. It’s the pineapple-mango smoothie’s turn today. Once it’s paid for, Seunghee leans back on one of the three tables. This hour on a Saturday would normally mean caffeine and it’s only mildly reinforced by the fact that Seunghee woke up because of her neighbours being assholes, rather than her own will. But exactly because of that she already had a cup of coffee at home. A few, really. But what better way to kick off a shitty morning than a fancy smoothie?

She can almost taste it already - or what she imagines it tastes like anyway. The door to the coffee show dings and in walks a new customer. Seunghee does her best to be inconspicuous when checking the new girl out but it’s not an easy task. It’s early, it’s empty and the girl looks adorably sleepy, messing up her change twice before she gets the correct amount for a salted caramel smoothie. Seunghee barely suppresses the urge to coo out loud. The barista that serves her is the new one, and she seems to share the sentiment but she doesn’t even try to conceal it. She even reaches to ruffle the sleepy girl’s hair and, okay.  _ Now  _ Seunghee feels like she’s intruding.

Eventually, the girl climbs onto one of the stools to wait for her drink. She seems focused on her phone so Seunghee lets her guard down a bit, allowing herself to glance in the new girl’s direction more often.

Her hair is black, the cut a lot similar to the new barista’s. There’s a fringe going on here, too, even if currently most of the girl’s hair is falling across her face. It’s… cute. The girl doesn’t seem like she’s a cute person by nature but right now, she looks like she just rolled out of bed and everything is on autopilot. Scratch cute. It’s straight up adorable. 

It’s all this (hopefully subtle) staring that makes Seunghee forget she’s actually waiting for a drink. The barista announces a  _ Seunghee! _ and she blinks, startled out of her… distraction. The girl rubs at her eyes and Seunghee forces herself to go grab her drink and hightail it out of there before she’s actually caught staring, like a creep.

Both drinks are already done when Seunghee reaches the counter and she grabs one of them without really looking at it, then all but runs out the coffee shop.

In retrospect, she really, really should have taken that second look at her drink.

*

Seunghee is almost a block away from the coffee shop already when the sound of hurried steps reaches her. A moment later, a hand lands on her shoulder, nearly making her drop her smoothie. It’s a miracle it didn’t spill, given Seunghee hasn’t even gotten to try it yet.

“I’m sorry,” an out of breath voice says. “I think you got my drink?”

Seunghee blinks at the hand on her shoulder, then at the not-so-sleepy face it leads to. She glances at her drink. It’s suspiciously brown. Meanwhile, the cup in coffee shop girl just as suspiciously yellow.

She can feel the color draining away from her entire being. “But-” It makes sense. It makes logical sense because this looks nothing like a pineapple-mango smoothie. It makes sense, except it doesn’t. “But they said Seunghee-”

Something dawns on her just as coffee shop lady’s face takes that strange, pinched expression. She should’ve noticed this earlier, really. She would have if she weren’t too busy not-staring at coffee shop lady. 

Speaking of, coffee shop lady looks like this conversation physically pains her. (Except… is this a blush on her cheeks?) 

But distractions aside, the truth is this: It was the new barista that took Seunghee’s order too and she never gave her a name. It wasn’t Yubin that shouted the  _ Seunghee! _ either. 

“Yeah, uh.” Coffee shop lady mutters. “My name is Seunghee.”

“Seunghee,” Seunghee repeats. It’s - confusing, is what it is. Surreal. In the end, Seunghee just starts laughing, embarrassment be damned. “Same,” she says eventually, when it looks like Seunghee - the other one - is going from confused to straight up uncomfortable. “I’m so sorry,” Seunghee wheezes out, “I really should’ve paid more attention to watching what smoothie I’m taking. I know I don’t sound like it,” she adds, still barely suppressing her laughter, “But I really am sorry. It’s just… I’m really sorry.”

Seunghee… coffee shop lady? As hilarious as it is, the whole situation is giving Seunghee a headache. But Seunghee-two seems to share the sentiment, because a moment later her lips quirk up as well.

“Okay,” she says finally. “I admit it’s kinda funny.”

“It’s more than kinda funny,” Seunghee corrects. At last, she’s able to speak without laughing at every word. Even though it’s  _ hard. _ “I’m so sorry, I’m still holding your smoothie hostage. I haven’t tried it, promise.” She offers it back and Seunghee two hands her back something glaringly yellow cup. It’s a testament to how distracted Seunghee was when picking up her smoothie. That thing is probably visible from space.

“It’s fine,” Seunghee two says and she’s full on smiling now, and _ oh. _ If Seunghee thought she’s cute before… 

Well.

“See you around!” she says before something else, something dumb comes out of her mouth.

It’s later, when she’s already home when she realizes this: she’ll probably never see Seunghee again.

It should be a good thing for the embarrassment and it kind of is, except-

Except a small part of her can’t help but be disappointed. At least the smoothie really was great.

*

“Wait, let me get this straight,” Hyojung says slowly, way later, when it’s more appropriate to be alive and functioning on a Saturday. “You met a hot girl at that cafe of yours, and her name was also Seunghee?”

“Indeed,” Seunghee sighs. She’s somewhat glad this is the part of the story Hyojung decides to focus on. Frankly, she’d like to forget the whole smoothie ordeal. Even though Seunghee was pretty cute when she smiled…

As if sensing trouble, Jellybean bounds over, waggling his tail. He props himself on her knees, demanding pets. A moment later, Hyojung’s voice breaks through Seunghee’s bliss and Jellybean lets out a tiny bark of protest before he jumps down to curl up next to her legs. 

“I can’t believe this.” Hyojung’s voice is incredulous. “Oh my god, imagine if you started dating? That would be so weird.”

It would. The whole thing is already giving Seunghee a headache and doesn’t even know this other Seunghee, not really. But at the same time, “It wouldn’t be weird. It’s just a name and she’s really cute. And there’s no chance we’d start dating anyway, I only saw her once-”

“Oh, but you wanna see her again, don’t you?” Hyojung interrupts, again. When Seunghee fails to answer, her grin grows impossibly wide. “That’s precious, oh my god. Seunghee doubled. I can picture it already!”

“You don’t even know what she looks like.” Seunghee mumbles. Except  _ she  _ does and it’s not a bad thing to picture at all.

Hyojung pats her head, this horribly mom smile on her lips. It’s awful. “My sweet, sweet child.” She says, completely ignoring Seunghee’s exaggerated shudder. “I don’t need to see her face. Yours says it all.”

And that, well. That Seunghee has nothing to say to.

*

She meets Seunghee-two again a few days later, strolling through the park with Jellybean essentially running circles around her.

To make matters worse, Jellybean, runs straight into Seunghee-two’s legs. She stumbles, having been focused on her phone just two seconds ago. She frowns at Jellybean and then looks up.

_ I must be a sight, _ Seunghee thinks. She didn’t bother with makeup, this was supposed to be a dog walking trip. Her hair must be a mess too with running after Jellybean for the past half an hour. Out loud, she says, “I’m sorry.”

“We keep meeting like this,” Seunghee-two laughs, then crouches down to ruffle Jellybean’s fur. The traitor looks like Christmas came early, just for him. “And you keep apologizing.”

“I’m… sorry?” Seunghee mumbles. Then again, “Sorry. I wish I didn’t have so many things to apologize for, honestly.”

Seunghee-two straightens up, then fixes her with a look. “You’re really fine. It wasn’t that big of a deal, back in the coffee shop or now.”

“I...” Seunghee trails off, then stops. She’s not really sure where this sentence was going. I’m sorry? For once, Jellybean makes himself useful by interrupting the silence with a loud bark. He runs off down the alley and Seunghee looks at him, and then at Seunghee-two. “I’m sorry, I have to-”

Seunghee-two waves a hand, interrupting whatever was about to follow. “It’s fine, go, go. See you around?”

Seunghee doesn’t have a lot of time to think it over so she mutters an absent, “Yeah.” Jellybean is rapidly disappearing into the distance and she hurries ahead before she loses sight of him completely.

She doesn’t turn around to see if Seunghee-two has left but a part of her wants to, so much. But then Jellybean seems to fall in love with a large dobermann and she runs after the stupid poodle before this day gets even more awkward.

It’s later, home, when her brain finally catches up to the  _ See you around. Yeah. _

_ Good one, Hyun Seunghee, _ she tells herself. That’s how you respond to a cute girl. Totally.

*

The next time she strolls into the coffee shop, this time determined to try the salted caramel smoothie for no particular reason, the shop is quite full. There are no free tables, not even a chair so Seunghee is forced to just stand there, trying not to look like an idiot as she waits for her drink. She leans on the bathroom’s door frame, doing her best to avoid elbows and stray luggage from the nearby table (she’s mostly successful).

Despite it being a late afternoon on a Monday, one of the baristas on shift is the same as last time. She grins at Seunghee as she prepares her smoothie and Seunghee does her best to smile back while trying to read her name tag. She only gets to  _ Ye- _ when the door dings open.

Seunghee glances at the door on instinct. And then again. And then flat out stares, because apparently her eyes are not, in fact, lying to her.

So  _ later  _ is not all that late at all, apparently.

Seunghee-two meets her eyes and oh,  _ oh, _ smiles at her. Then goes about her order. Seunghee can’t hear it from where she is, not with all the chatter, but soon enough Seunghee-two has paid for whatever she ordered and is now taking the tree steps it would take her to reach, well. Seunghee.

“You have nothing to be sorry for this time,” she grins. Seunghee’s brain flatlines for a hot second. But it’s not over. “My turn this time? I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention the other day. And that I startled you with the smoothies.” 

Now that Seunghee-two seems fully awake, having her full attention focused on you is quite an experience. The smirk lurking in the corners of her lips doesn’t help, either.

Seunghee clears her throat. “It’s fine, I did steal your drink. I’m sorry too.”

“Mm, yeah, you said that already. I have an idea,” Seunghee two says and her voice is casual enough, except there’s this twinkle in her eyes that Seunghee doesn’t like at all. “See, because you’re so sorry, I’m willing to forgive you. But only if you come and get ice cream with me someday.”

Oh yes. Seunghee definitely doesn’t like it. What makes it worse is that the next words tumbling out of her mouth are, “I’m free right now?”

The smile she’s met with instead of a reply is, honestly, blinding. 

Seunghee briefly wishes she’d taken her sunglasses. Defence against the sun, smiles like the sun and if she’s lucky, potential blushes.

Which are definitely happening right about now.

“Salted caramel smoothie and a cappuccino!” The barista announces and… The look in Seunghee-two’s eyes is straight up evil. Seunghee regrets all her life choices.

(Lies. The angry moths in her stomach tell a whole different story.)

*

“Not gonna lie, it’s a bit surreal to call you by my own name.”

Seunghee almost chokes on her straw. “If it makes it better, I’ve been calling you Seunghee-two in my head?”

Seunghee-two frowns. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-four?”

“Aha! Then it’s you that should be the Seunghee-two,” Seunghee-two exclaims. Seunghee-one? What? “No, see,” she continues, waving her cup in Seunghee’s face. “I’m twenty-five and have therefore been alive longer than you. So I’m the original Seunghee and you’re the Seunghee-two.”

“But I’ve been a Seunghee all my life,” Seunghee says helplessly. This whole conversation is giving her a headache.

Seunghee… The other one, nods, like she understands. She probably does. Because she’s also a Seunghee. What? “So have I,” she says, looping a hand around Seunghee’s. “Look, I have an idea. How about we call each other by our surnames? Like Mr and Mrs Smith but cooler. Mrs Oh and Mrs…?”

“Hyun,” Seunghee finishes on instinct. Mrs Oh and Mrs Hyun. It’s ridiculous. It’s funny. It’s _ great.  _ “Okay then, Mrs Oh.”

Mrs Oh. Seunghee just said the words, sure, but she mouths them again, trying to fit them in her speech, a non-ironic way. She’ll probably keep calling Seunghee-two... well. Seunghee-two.

“You’re cute, Mrs Hyun,” Seunghee-two says. It definitely doesn’t cause any blushes. Nope. “Anyway,” she goes on, tugging Seunghee across the street. The traffic lights are already blinking green, ready to turn back to red any second now so they sprint across the road. The light goes red just as they reach the sidewalk. “Let’s go get ice cream. There’s a really nice stand a few blocks down in the dog park.”

Seunghee knows of the park, of course. It’s a bit further than the park they met at last time but it’s larger, too. She takes Jellybean there often, even though she tends to avoid the busier hours usually. It’s full of kids and kind of loud in the late afternoon but she has a feeling it’ll be fine, like this. With Seunghee-two and ice cream. She knows of the ice cream stand, too because she’s gone there after work a few times. There’s a cute bench at the end of one of the paths. It’s too far from the fountain in the center which makes it rather deserted but still close enough to count as part of that center.

As Seunghee chases away the thought of holding hands on that same bench, she says, “Sounds great, Mrs Oh.”

*

It takes approximately a block for her to replace Seunghee-two with Mrs Oh in her brain. Frankly, Seunghee feels a little betrayed.

“See, Mrs Hyun?” Mrs…  _ Seunghee-two _ says, taking her cone from the bored boy behind the stand. “The ice cream is great.”

Seunghee nods, too preoccupied with dying on the inside for a verbal reply. Because of course, of course said cone contains a scoop of pineapple and mango each. 

Amidst the panic, though, a thought floats to the surface of Seunghee’s mind. “You didn’t tell the barista your name either,” she accuses, pointing her own cone of chocolate and raspberry at Seunghee-two. Seunghee-two stares at the cone, then at Seunghee’s face. Seunghee retreats her hand. Weirdly enough, that fountain seems a lot more interesting than it was two seconds ago. “That day, I mean.” 

“Ah,” Seunghee-two laughs. “That’s because I’m friends with Yeeun. The barista, I mean. She meant to call me to get my drink but, well. Didn’t factor you in, Mrs Hyun.”

“I’m so-”

“Anyway,” Seunghee-two interrupts, grinning. “Enough about Yeeun. Wanna see this cool bench I found the other day?”

*

So, turns out, there’s a bench even more secluded than Seunghee’s favorite one. This is next to a tiny pond she didn’t even know existed and you get to it by going down a flight of slightly damaged stone stairs. It’s mostly obscured by trees, too.

To Seunghee’s utter delight, the handholding does happen.

(Although, now that it has happened, Seunghee wonders what that pineapple-mango flavor feels like.)

*

“Oh my god,” Hyojung exclaims for what feels like the tenth time. It probably is. “It actually  _ happened. _ Seunghee doubled is a reality now!”

Jellybean gives a half-hearted bark from his bed. Seunghee has never felt more betrayed by a dog.

“Please stop embarrassing me.” she whines, probably also for the tenth time. “I’m never introducing you to her. I can’t have you scaring off the pretty girl before I even get to kiss her.”

“Kissing!” Hyojung screeches like Seunghee didn’t say anything. She wipes an imaginary tear. “My baby is all grown up now. Having girlfriends and everything.”

“I don’t...” Seunghee tries but by the look in Hyojung’s eyes it’s useless. 

And honestly? If things keep going the way they are, Hyojung may be right very, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> endless thanks to **I** bc i love her, and none of my fics would be what they are without her. ily bb ♥


End file.
